Torture
by Anonymous-Trouble-Maker
Summary: Rick Stetler's gone a little crazy on the mad scientist level and kidnaps Horatio.


Horatio pulled as hard as he could on the chains that parted his arms,holding them out spread.

Someone had decided to go and kidnap him,and he wasn't handling it well. He was blindfolded and duck tape resided over his mouth.

The chains were just high enough up the wall to let him kneel,but he could care less.

Suddenly a hand lashed out and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

''I'm afraid pulling on those chains won't get you anywhere,Lieutenant.''

Horatio halted. He knew that voice.

The black cloth over Horatio's eyes was pulled away,and Horatio saw the one person he didn't want or expect to see:Rick Stetler.

''Sleep well?''he asked. Horatio had been missing for a few hours now,since in the process of simply going out to the car,he was knocked unconscious.

Horatio glared. He gave the chains another yank,and released a muffled scream of denial and rage when the chains refused to give in.

_'IF I CAN HAVE MY HANDS FREE FOR JUST ONE MOMENT,OH THE PAIN I'D BRING HIM!'_Horatio mentally screamed.

Horatio's head dropped and he let his knees hit the floor,and to Rick it almost looked like he was sulking.

''You hate me now,but just wait. You're just gonna **love** what I have in store for you.''

Horatio stared at him,his blue eyes attempting to burn a hole through the man's soul.

Rick chuckled and left the room for only a moment before he came back,this time with a small cart. On the top was a tray,and Horatio only wished he wasn't about to find out what was on the tray.

Rick picked up,to Horatio's horror,a syringe,and Horatio had an insane fear of needles. Rick was also wearing a lab coat,and Horatio's eyes widened when the man approached him with it.

''Would you like to know what's in this?''

Horatio frantically shook his head 'no.'

Rick didn't care and grabbed the redhead's hair and forced his head back.

Horatio panicked.

''Lieutenant,I'd relax if I were you,''Stetler warned.

Horatio didn't calm down at all,and when the needle was suddenly jammed into his neck,he didn't have a chance to think as the liquid in the needle went right work and soon he fell asleep.

No sooner was Horatio asleep,than did Rick unlock the shackles and move the man to a table on the far side of the room.

But before he restrained him,Rick took a moment to admire the sight of Horatio asleep and helpless.

He'd never seen the man look so weak before,and he decided that the sight was a memory worth keeping.

* * *

Horatio woke to cold water being dumped on him.

When he instinctively launched up,however,he didn't get far as he found himself restrained from the neck down.

''Get enough sleep? It's been a little over an hour.''

Horatio glared at the man.

''What in the hell are you doing?!''He demanded.

Rick laughed. ''Oh,nothing that'll be painless.''

He picked up a scalpel,and when Horatio saw the sharpened utensil,his eyes widened and everything began to move in slow motion as the sharpened tool was lowered onto his chest.

Rick smiled as a loud scream filled the room,knowing that what he was doing probably hurt. He didn't think that what he was doing was going to require oxygen,and he left the task unattended.

Horatio however,did need oxygen,but figured Rick was ignoring him.

The other male began to cut deeper into the redhead's chest,and Horatio threw his head back with another loud scream of pain.

Stetler watched Horatio's hands pull on the straps and chuckled. He was cutting off is own circulation.

''Weakling...''he muttered.

* * *

It was another few hours later when Horatio woke up,chained to the wall again.

He woke to loud screams and shouting. When his mind processed that the screams were out of defiance and denial,he realized that the shouts,though he could barely hear them,were from his team.

''...Finally...''Horatio muttered and collapsed in relief.

Ryan came running in,and saw Horatio. He glared with rage at the stitched up wound on his chest.

''That little...''Ryan growled. He didn't really have the ability to talk.

He wrenched the man's wrists out of the shackles with brute force,and without breaking Horatio's wrists.

The redhead was in a dizzy state,but he was able to see just enough to tell who's arms he had been wrapped in and sighed in more relief at the feeling of being with Ryan.

* * *

Frank and Ryan stared at the sleeping figure in the hospital bed. They'd never seen Horatio look so weak.

His skin was pale from blood loss,his eyes were shut,and he had an oxygen mask on his face.

It was almost heartbreaking to look at.

''What'll the FBI do about Stetler?''Ryan asked finally.

''Oh,don't worry about him. He's in a Federal prison.''Ryan nodded.

''I know I don't normally believe in it,but the death penalty suits him. He doesn't deserve to breath. I wonder what his family thinks of him now,''Frank continued.

''Heh,that'll be a nice meeting,'Hey Mr. and Mrs. Stetler,just so you know your son's in jail for trying to dissect our boss. I'd rather see him fry in the electric chair,but I don't control the government.' They'd get a real kick out of that,''Ryan stated.

''Hell,they'd probably bribe a security guard to go and kill him.''

''Yeah they would,''Ryan reassured.

Horatio stirred and looked around with foggy blue eyes. When the light hit him in the face,he cringed and threw an arm up to cover his face until his eyes adjusted.

''Hey,H,feeling better?''

Horatio looked at Frank and Ryan and shrugged. He was fine,minus a bit of chest pain.

A nurse suddenly stepped into the room with a syringe filled with a painkiller for his chest.

Horatio stared wide eyed at the needle and then found an unoccupied tray to throw at her.

''Okay,maybe later!''Horatio heard her scream as she ran out after the tray hit her in the head.

There was a stifled laugh,and the redhead looked at his friends. ''You just gonna sleep it off?''Frank asked.

Horatio nodded and fell asleep.

* * *

**_Please review! _**

**_If anyone doesn't like this,I'm not gonna be surprised. But be nice! :)_**


End file.
